


For Your Good Health

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville gets the medicine he needs at St Mungo's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Good Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for Alisanne at healing_fluff.
> 
> I love your Neville/Blaise, Alisanne, and wanted to write you some in return. To your good health!

“Longbottom?”

Neville looked up from his Herbology book to find a figure standing in the doorway. “Zabini,” he acknowledged.

“What are you doing at St Mungo’s?”

“What are _you_ doing at St Mungo’s?”

“Not lying in bed looking like the healthiest patient in the building.”

“Not all medical issues are highly visible, Zabini.” Neville sighed. “Or so my grandmother keeps telling me.”

Zabini raised an eyebrow.

“Gran can be…overprotective. She wanted me to come here, just in case.”

“In case of what?”

Neville felt himself blushing in embarrassment. “In case my sneezing meant I was about to die.”

“Sneezing.”

“Right.”

“You lopped the head off of Voldemort’s snake, but your grandmother can coerce you into getting checked out for a simple cold?”

“You’d be surprised which of the two frightened me more.”

Zabini laughed, a sound which did funny things to Neville’s gut that he suspected had nothing to do with his cold.

“You still haven’t told me what you’re doing here.”

“I was on my way to visit my new goddaughter. I can’t remember how many this makes. Draco and Harry keep popping them out.”

“Oh yeah, I visited them this morning. Harry looked exhausted. Hazel’s adorable, of course.”

“I’m sure.” Zabini fidgeted, and only now did Neville notice the bouquet of stargazer lilies he was holding. Zabini plucked one flower from the arrangement and, after a moment of hesitation, stepped into the room. “For your…good health,” he said with a smile.

Neville, sure he was blushing, accepted the flower. “Thank you.” He twirled the stem. Plucking up his courage, he said, “Maybe you can stop by again after you visit Harry and Draco.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to catch your cold…” Zabini replied teasingly.

Neville brought the flower to his nose and breathed in. “I’m feeling better already."


End file.
